


February Fantasies (Collaboration with Dezi)

by shirasade



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: BDSM, Cousin Incest, Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-25
Updated: 2002-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lonely and boring Valentine's day on the road, the guys find ways to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 2 and 4 were written by [Dezi](http://www.angelfire.com/mb2/dezisden), chapters 1, 3 and 5 (the ones with titles) by me.
> 
> Btw, there is NO two-person sex here (it's all fantasies, after all), so no actual cousin incest or underage sex happens.

Kevin was in a bad mood - which was only to be expected, all things considered... It was Valentine's day, the day for lovers, and his wife was on the other side of the country. On top of that it was raining and there was nothing to do on the bus. Kevin sighed heavily and decided that he could at least try to catch up on his sleep. Perhaps he would dream of Kristin and that always cheered him up - it was not as good as actually having her here, but he had to try to look at the bright side of things...

Kevin lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, his body slowly relaxing. As the noise and soft movements of the bus lulled him asleep, letting him forget the dreariness of this day. Kevin slept - and dreamed...

*****

He was standing in an idyllic park like surrounding, at the side of a broad river that was sparkling in the sun. Not a cloud was to be seen through the mighty crowns of the ancient trees lining the water. Birds were singing happily and butterflies were showing off their bright colors. Kevin felt completely at home in this place and he wandered down a winding path, no goal in his mind.

After a while he felt the atmosphere change. Suddenly the light dimmed as greyness began to cloud the blue sky. The water took on a dirty brownish color and the trees seemed to close in around him, their branches forever tangling in his long hair. No birds were singing and the butterflies had disappeared completely. Kevin looked around, trying to see a way out. But wherever he looked the menacing shapes of gnarled trees were blocking his way. The path had disappeared, leaving him trapped in a maze of threatening trees.  
Kevin tried to follow the river because it seemed the only way not to lose his direction completely. But the trees seemed grow roots wherever he turned, making him trip and almost fall into the unwholesome looking water.

Cursing under his breath Kevin fought to stay on his feet, holding on to a nearby tree. At once he wished that he hadn't done so, because the splotchy bark had suddenly sprouted thorns and he cut his hand. Blood seeped out of the wound onto the tree who seemed to drink it up with a loud slurp.  
Kevin shuddered and tore his hand away, stumbling on through the fog that had suddenly appeared around him, creeping up from the water. He was really afraid now and was getting desperate looking for a way out and not finding one. With a tremble in his normally so calm voice he called out: "Is there anybody here? Please - I need help!"

It was strange - as soon as he had asked for help the world around him seemed to spin and he suddenly found himself in the cabin he owned up in Kentucky. A fire was crackling in the fireplace and there was music playing in the background. Kevin relaxed, the horrors from before already fading. Just then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his middle and he realized without surprise that Brian was standing behind him. "Hey there..." he said softly, a sound Brian's voice echoed. Without hesitation Kevin turned around in his cousin's arms and lifted the blonde head with two fingers. His green eyes met Brian's sparkling blue ones and it seemed completely natural for him to lean down and capture Brian's lips with his own.

Brian moaned softly as soon as their lips touched and opened his mouth willingly, as if this was something they had done often before. To Kevin it also seemed incredibly familiar and he remembered that this was *their* cabin, that him and Brian lived here. Reassured that everything was the way it should be Kevin deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the warm depths of Brian's mouth while their bodies pressed against each other eagerly. Brian's hands were on his back, slipping under his shirt and caressing his back, following the sensitive line of his spine. Kevin moaned into his lover's mouth and pushed their hardening erections together, grinding against Brian, first slowly then with more urgency. "God, Bri - you feel so good..." Kevin panted as they had to break the kiss to come up for air. Brian grinned at him seductively and grabbed Kevin's ass, pushing him against his hard cock. "Oh, Kev - it'll be so much better..." he promised, his voice unusually husky.

Suddenly they were naked on Kevin's bed - *their* bed, Kevin amended silently as he looked up at Brian's perfectly built body straddling him. Then Brian leaned down and kissed him and all thought fled Kevin. His strong hands angled Brian's hips and ground him down against his cock, gasping at the sensation of their erections rubbing against each other. Brian enthusiastically continued to move against Kevin, their moans and gasps swallowed by their mouths that couldn't get enough of each other. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies, caressing and teasing each other into a near frenzy. Kevin couldn't remember a time where he had felt as good as now that he held his cousin in his arms and they were bringing each other closer and closer to the point of no return.

Suddenly Brian sat up, breaking their kiss abruptly. Kevin moaned from the loss and wondered what was wrong when he saw the look of pure lust in Brian's eyes and relaxed again. Slowly Brian, his knees on both sides of Kevin's slim hips, lowered himself onto Kevin's hardness. Kevin couldn't hold back a low cry at the exquisite feeling of these tight walls clenching around him. Brian didn't seem to hurt at all as he took all of Kevin inside him and then began to move up and down. His head was thrown back in pleasure and Kevin thought that he hadn't seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. He was completely lost in the sensations flooding him and felt himself approaching the edge quickly. Not wanting Brian to be left behind he began to jack him off in time with Brian's movements on his cock, using the precum escaping the tip as lubricant.

Brian reached his climax first - his muscles clenched around Kevin's cock as he came all over their chests and this triggered Kevin's own release and he emptied himself into his cousin. Still shivering from the waves of pure pleasure racing through his body he pulled Brian down to him and they rested in each other's arms, kissing leisurely, enjoying their closeness.  
Soon Kevin felt himself getting aroused again - the feeling of Brian's naked body pressed against his own was wonderful. Brian seemed to feel the same way because Kevin could feel his cock harden against his thigh. They looked into each other's eyes and moved to kiss again passionately, their hips already grinding again against each other.

Kevin gasped as Brian's lips left his mouth and travelled downwards, sucking and licking all the right spots. He paid special attention to Kevin's sensitive nipples, teasing them into hard peaks. And all the time they played the wonderful game of frottage, making Kevin lose control faster than he would have thought it possible.  
"Please, Bri!" Kevin begged, not knowing exactly what it was that he wanted. But Brian seemed to, because he stopped his ministrations to look up at him with tender eyes. "I love you, Kev!" With that he motioned him to spread his legs, putting a pillow under his back. Goose bumps of anticipation ran down Kevin's spine as he realized what Brian was about to do and he spread his legs even wider, allowing his cousin easy access.  
Brian positioned himself at Kevin's entrance and slowly pushed inside past the ring of muscles there. Kevin gasped at the pain he felt, but this pain soon subsided as he revelled in the incredible sensation of having Brian's hard cock buried deep inside him, grazing a sweet spot he hadn't known he possessed. It was the best thing Kevin had ever felt and he moaned, his voice throaty: "God, Brian..."

The words still on his lips Kevin woke up, hard and aching for Brian, something he had *never* expected to happen - and looked right into his cousin's curious blue eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a Take Time to Dream nod for hottest sex scene - thanks, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay, cuz?" Brian asked, concern evident in his eyes. Kevin nodded.  
"Yeah. I just had a really weird dream."  
"Must have been, you were moaning my name and shit." Brian chuckled. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were dreaming about having sex with me." Kevin forced a laugh.  
"Wouldn't that be something?" he said. "I can't even really remember what my dream was about. I was in a park and it attacked me." He shrugged. Brian laughed.  
"Whatever, cuz." he replied, "I'll let you get back to sleep. We've got a ways to go yet." He closed the privacy curtain before Kevin could say anything. Walking quickly to the back room, Brian locked the door and sat down on the couch heavily. Okay, so he knew Kevin was lying. Did Kevin want him? He felt himself grow hard and forced himself to think of his wife.  
"Leighanne...her boobs..her ass.." he chanted softly. "Her clit..her cock.." His eyes went wide. What was his problem tonight? Kevin's dream was messing with his own head now. Although he guessed he had wondered a time or two what it would be like to be with a man. Why not Kevin? So they're cousins. That could be easily forgotten with some foreplay. Settling back on the couch he began to think of Kevin, his hands unconsciously making their way into his shorts.  
~~~~~~~  
"God, Kev." he moaned, tangling his hands in his cousins hair. Kevin grinned around Brian's cock, letting his tongue run up the vein that was there. Brian moaned loudly, trying to push himself further into Kevin's mouth. Kevin finally obliged, deep-throating him, moaning himself when he felt Brian's cock hit the back of his throat. He began to bob up and down, alternating licking and sucking and nipping.  
"Shit, Kev! Yes!" Brian yelled, not caring who heard him. Suddenly Kevin stopped, crawling up his cousin's body and kissing him deeply. Brian whimpered, needing to cum. Kevin only smiled, slowly spreading Brian's legs apart and nestling himself between them. Brian groaned, knowing what was coming.  
"Please Kev." he whimpered, "I need it so bad."  
"Patience is a virtue, Bri." Kevin replied.  
"One that does not apply to sex." Brian said. He let out a sudden strangled moan and Kevin thrust into him.  
"Fuuuccckkk...." Kevin moaned. "So tight.." Slowly, he began thrusting into Brian, jerking him off at the same.  
"Yes Kev..ohmyGod..yes..." Brian's eyes were tightly shut as he thrust his head back and forth on the pillow. Wanting to please Kevin's he was being pleased, he reached around and began fingering his hole. Kevin moaned loudly, pushing back into the feeling, then pushing away as he thrust into Brian. They got a rhythm going and soon the only sounds were the slaps of skin against skin and their incoherent moans and proclamations of love to each other. Brian moved his fingers around in Kevin's ass; hitting his prostate the same time Kevin hit his. Screaming, they came together.  
"Fuck!"  
"God damn!"  
"God's last name is not damn, Kev."  
~~~~~~~  
Brian moaned and came hard screaming Kevin's name. As he came down from his eye, he vaguely wondered when he had started jerking off, then decided it didn't matter. Aside from now being covered in cum, it didn't matter. He had just had one of the best fantasies he'd had in a long while. Definitely one he would have to store away for later use. As he lay on the couch, he began to fall asleep. He would have too, but then he realized his hand was still wrapped around his cock. He didn't really want to get up, but then he didn't want to glue his hand to his dick either. Sighing, he pushed himself up and padded down to the bathroom. He passed Kevin's bunk along the way and paused to wonder if maybe,

Just maybe,

It could come true.


	3. Love Me in the Darkness

It was completely dark. AJ couldn't even see his hand before his eyes - and suddenly he realized that this was because he was blindfolded. He moved to take it off, wanting to know where he was, but a whisper, so soft that it was impossible to tell if it was a man or women talking, interrupted him: "Don't..." And something about this voice compelled AJ to do as he was told. "Who.." he began, but again was interrupted. "Shh - no talking..." He obeyed again, feeling a bit apprehensive but mostly relaxed and curious what was going on.

Since he couldn't see and wasn't supposed to ask questions, AJ concentrated on his other senses to get a feeling of where he might be. He was resting on a bed with satin sheets that felt cool under his touch, apparently wearing his usual nightwear - a pair of boxers and nothing else. The air was warm and he smelled the honeyed scent of bee's wax candles. His - captor? - was moving around the room, there didn't seem to be anyone else around.  
There was something familiar about the voice, AJ was almost sure that it belonged to someone he knew and trusted. But what was this mystery person going to do with him?

At least a part of his questions was answered as he suddenly felt a pair of hands caress his chest. He couldn't hold back a moan as his nipples were teased into hardness. Then a pair of soft lips closed around first one, then the other sensitive peak and AJ felt his arousal grow. A hand went to cup his hardness, but was stopped by the familiar whisper: "No no, Alex - stay still or I'll stop right now!" That was something AJ certainly did not want so he obeyed and lay back down, his hands resting at his sides. "Good boy!" the voice approved and awarded him by slowly licking a path from AJ's nipple down to his navel, tracing the 69 tattoo and dipping lower until the lips came to a stop at his boxers.

"Would you like me to take this off for you, Alex?" What a question! AJ nodded his head, answering shakily: "Yes, please..." The voice chuckled at his unusual politeness but removed AJ's only garment anyway, freeing the already hard cock. AJ felt the stranger's hot breath on his erection and his own breathing got rugged as he waited for the next move. The whole situation was just highly erotic - it surprised him a bit how much he enjoyed being at someone else's mercy.

The stranger's strong hands and his talented lips - the feeling of light stubble against his oversensitive skin had convinced AJ that his tormentor was a man - never stopped their roaming of AJ's body, caressing his chest, playing with his nipples and skimming over his thighs. But he never touched him where AJ wanted it the most and AJ caught himself begging: "Oh please..." "Please what, Alex?" the other man teased him, stopping his  
ministrations. "Please... please suck me!" AJ managed to croak - but he had obviously done something right, because he heard a slight chuckle and then a pair of lips closed over the weeping tip of his cock. His hips bucked only from this light caress and AJ thought that he would cum right then as the stranger's tongue began to travel up and down his shaft while his hands played with AJ's balls.

Lost in the sensations AJ forgot that he wasn't supposed to move and began to play with his nipples in time with the mouth on his cock. But as soon as the stranger noticed he stopped abruptly, no part of him touching AJ anymore. "What did I tell you, Alex?" the low voice said with a menacing undertone.  
"You... you told me to stay still..." AJ hardly recognized his own voice, he sounded so small. He waited for the stranger's response, almost holding his breath. He heard him stand and move around a bit. Finally he felt the other man lean over him and shivered in a mix of fear and anticipation. "I'm really disappointed, Alex - I really expected better from you! So remember you've brought this onto yourself..."

With that hands that were suddenly not so tender grabbed AJ's wrists and held them above AJ's head, binding them to the headboard together. He secured them tightly, making sure that AJ would not be able to interfere. AJ knew that he should have been afraid and angry at this treatment, but instead he was highly aroused, painfully hard and close to begging for the other man's touch. But before he had to say anything he felt the  
stranger straddle his knees and skim his hands again all over AJ's body. His touch was rougher now and so was his mouth as he went back to sucking AJ's cock. AJ had never felt anything so good in his whole life and arched into the other man's touch moaning obscenities, his hips lifting off the mattress, almost gagging the other man.

But the stranger didn't seem to mind, simply held his hips down as he continued giving AJ the best blow job he had ever experienced. All too soon AJ felt his balls tighten and managed to pant: "I'm... gonna cum! FUCK!" With that he exploded, arching off the bed, filling the other man's mouth. Exhausted and trembling AJ fell back feeling the stranger kiss his now soft cock before moving upwards. "Did you like that, Alex?" he demanded to know, pressing an impressive erection of his own against AJ's hips.

AJ could hardly answer but somehow managed to croak an affirmative. He heard the other man chuckle and then felt his lips on his own for the first time. He eagerly opened his mouth, giving him complete access to him, tasting his own cum on the other man's tongue. Hands were roaming his body again and the rubbing of the other man's cock against his own caused AJ to grow hard again, although he hadn't thought it possible. He felt hot breath against his ear as they broke apart panting and heard a husky promise that turned him on incredibly: "And now, Alex...Now I'm gonna fuck you until you scream..."  
The thought alone sent shivers running down AJ's spine and he arched into the other man's demanding touch, wishing to be able to explore his body, to drive him crazy with want and need. But his hands were still restrained, so all AJ could do was moan "Fuck! Yes, please!" and rub their erections together.

Until the stranger surprised him once more, moving away and kneeling besides AJ on the bed. He ordered roughly: "Grab the headboard, Alex!" All at once AJ understood the reason why his hands were bound together and another moan escaped him in anticipation as he suddenly felt himself being turned to rest on his knees. Then the other man's hands were on his ass, his fingers teasing AJ's puckered hole. His mouth left wet trails of desire on AJ's neck, sucking and biting down, mixing pain and pleasure.

And then, without further warning he positioned himself at AJ's entrance and pushed inside, causing AJ to scream in pain. But again pain and pleasure blended together until they became one and AJ pushed back against the deep thrusts, moaning and begging for more, for harder strokes. And he got them as the stranger let go all control and pounded into AJ mercilessly, a steady stream of curses escaping him.  
AJ felt him hit his prostate over and over and revelled in the feeling of strong fingers gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises. Without touching his cock once he knew that he was going to cum again and screamed, feeling the world go blank as wave after wave his orgasm rolled through him.

Obviously his muscles clenching around the stranger's cock were too much for him to take and AJ felt him cum deep inside of him, screaming his name. They collapsed onto the bed, AJ landing in his own cum but not caring one bit. "Good..." the other man murmured softly, nuzzling AJ's neck and wrapping his arms around him. "That was good... You were a good boy, Alex."  
They stayed like this for a while before Alex became aware of the sticky wetness beneath him, the dull ache in his ass and the numb feeling in his hands and shifted, trying to get more comfortable. The other man sensed his discomfort and moved to untie his hands to allow AJ to roll to a dry spot.  
"Thank you!" AJ said softly, relaxing back into the other man's embrace. He turned his head and blindly offered his lips for another kiss, feeling the other man respond immediately, covering his lips with his own.

This time the kiss was tender and slow as they both calmed down. AJ was ready to fall asleep when the stranger whispered "Look at me, Alex..." and removed the blindfold. Almost hesitatingly AJ opened his eyes and looked straight into Howie's loving face...

With a start AJ woke up, his hands flying to his face, reassuring himself that it had only been a dream. "God, D!" he whispered, well aware that he had soiled his boxers in his sleep, "What you do to me..." With a sigh he lay back down, trying very hard to push his best friend's face out of his mind and replace it with that of Sarah. But he didn't succeed - he never did and it was slowly driving him crazy... What a fucked up way of spending Valentine's Day!


	4. Chapter 4

Nick lay in his bunk and sighed. Valentine's Day was so not fun when single AND on the road. He watched the night sky flying by his tiny window until it seemed to engulf him completely.  
~~~

He was blindfolded and tied to the bed. Struggled wasn't going to work, not with handcuffs clasped to each wrist and ankle. The blindfold was tied tightly enough that no amount of rubbing his head against the pillow would move it. He sighed, and then whipped his head to the right as a door somewhere opened.  
"I see your awake Nicky." A voice said. Chills went down his spine. The voice was deep with an English accent. Not to mention completely unrecognizable.  
"What do you want?" Nick's voice shook as he spoke.  
"Lots of things." The voice was right by his ear now and Nick shuddered. "I want this." A hand slid across his chest, tweaking his nipples. "And this."  
The hand slid lower, wrapping around his limp dick. Nick swallowed hard, trying not to be turned on by this mysterious man.  
"Do you like it, Nicky?" the voice whispered, slowly stroking his cock. Nick shook his head, determined not to be turned on, but his body had other ideas.  
"Now now, don't be like that. Wouldn't want to have to do this." A hard smack against his stomach left him breathless. "Now would I?" Nick shook his head, trembling. "Good." The bed shifted as the man climbed onto the bed and settled between Nick's legs. "Can I taste the lollipop, Nicky?" Nick didn't respond. "Answer me!" Nick winced at the slap in the face  
He received with the command. "Can I taste the lollipop?" Nick nodded.  
Smiling, the man leaned down taking just the head of Nick's penis into his mouth. Nick groaned in spite of himself, pulling hard at the handcuffs holding his wrists. The man smiled, taking more of Nick into his mouth, sucking hard. Nick groaned, thrashing his head back and forth on the pillow.  
"Oh shit..please.." he moaned. "Feels good..please" The man began playing with his balls with one and snaked the other down to finger his hole. By now, Nick was writhing on the bed and moaning for more. Suddenly, he plunged his finger in all the way. Nick screamed and came hard into the man's waiting mouth.  
"Did my Nicky like that?" the man asked, suddenly up by his ear again. Nick nodded, breathing heavily. "Then you'll love this." A drawer opened, then closed. Then the man was back between his legs and fingering his hole again. This time, he added two, then three fingers. Nick was instantly hard again and moaning.  
"I'm gonna fuck you silly, Nicky." The man said, slowly moving his fingers around in Nick's ass. Nick moaned loudly in response, his dick already spitting pre-cum. "You ready, Nicky?" He removed his fingers, only to replace them with his rock hard dick. Nick screamed in both pleasure and pain.  
"Oh Fuck, Nicky." The man moaned, "You're so tight."  
"Fuck me dammit." Nick moaned, thrusting his hips wildly. He couldn't see it, but the mans face clouded. Something suddenly hit him on his ass, something hard and he cried out in pain.  
"Don't give me orders, Nicky." The man said, "I'm in charge here, not you." Another smack.  
"I'm sorry." Nick's voice wavered. "Please don't hit me again." The man tossed the paddle to the floor and began slamming into Nick. Nick moaned, amazed at how the stinging in his ass and the pleasure from being fucked mingled and meshed, giving him such a rush that it only took one more thrust before he came all over himself and the man. The man, seeing Nick come screamed out and came himself, collapsing on top of Nick. It was quiet for a moment as both men struggled to control their breathing.  
"I want to see your face." Nick whispered. "Please." The man didn't say anything, but simply reached up and untied the blindfold. As it slipped off, Nick gasped at the face that came into view.  
~~~  
Nick sat up quickly, banging his head on the bunk above him in the first place. He sat there rubbing his head and thinking about the dream he had just had. Shaking his head, he slid out of his bunk and quietly made his way to the bathroom to clean up. He was shaken by the dream, not understanding the reasoning behind dreaming of that particular person. He supposed dreaming a wet dream was better than nothing on Valentine's Day ..but Johnny No-Name?


	5. Messin' With the Kid

Howie Dorough was lonely and bored, but the boredom was the worst -after all he was used to be alone on Valentine's Day by now. He couldn't even sleep through it, because he had already taken a long nap and was wide awake. He got up and walked to the front of the bus, colliding with Nick in the process who was heading to the bathroom. "Sorry", he mumbled and quickly moved past Howie, but not before the older man had noticed the suspicious stain on Nick's sweat pants and had caught a whiff of the unmistakable smell of sex.

Howie chuckled to himself - so Nicky had indulged in some self-gratification to pass the time... That sounded like a good idea to Howie, so he turned and walked back to his bed, making sure that he was undisturbed.  
So, what should he fantasize about today? Howie had a couple of favorite dreams that he liked to draw upon, but after his little encounter with Nick he chose one that he didn't use often, because he always felt a bit guilty for it. But what the hell! It was Valentine's Day and he deserved something special!

Howie quickly undressed, not wanting to leave any suspicious traces the way Nick had. Then he lay back down, making himself comfortable and closing his eyes.

His mind wandered back to the time when they had still shared busses and rooms because they had to and not because they wanted to. Nick and him had not shared rooms very often, because Nick's mom was with them often and even when she wasn't Nick had roomed with Brian most of the time and sometimes with AJ, while Howie had spent most nights rooming with either Kevin or AJ. But there had been times when they had mixed things up, mostly because Kevin thought that it was 'good for the group'. And it was one of these nights that Howie remembered now...

Nick had been about 16, still very young in the eyes of Howie, specially when he jumped on the bed that way, singing some oldie on the top of his voice. But he couldn't help but admit that Nick's boyish charm and sparkling blue eyes did get to him at times - for example when Nick flung himself at Howie (who was already smaller than Nick but a lot more muscular) and tickled him, laughing infectiously and calling him "his Sweet D". And that was where Howie's fantasy began, because of course he had never acted on this attraction.

Howie pictured himself wrestling with Nick and finally pinning him down beneath him. They were both panting heavily and Nick's hair was a mess, falling into his flushed face. His slim body felt good against his own and Howie felt himself harden slightly as he looked into Nick's wide blue eyes.  
"You want me to make you feel good, Nicky?" Howie asked, his voice taking on a low and seductive tone. Nick just stared up at him for a while and finally nodded, his own cock growing hard as Howie moved his hips slightly, judging Nick's reaction.

A small sigh escaped the boy and he began to grind against Howie in earnest, their erections rubbing against each other through the fabric of their jeans. Their eyes locked until Howie lowered his head to capture Nick's lips with his own. Nick moaned and Howie used this to slip his tongue inside the wet heat of Nick's mouth. For a while they lay like this, their tongues battling and their hips moving. Then Howie began to strip Nick of his clothes, eager to taste his soft skin. Nick simply lay back and watched him, his breathing irregular and another moan escaping him as Howie teased his nipples into hardness, then moved lower, pausing at Nick's navel before sitting up to free him of his baggy pants and boxers in one swift move.

Then Nick was laying bare before him, looking very young and a bit scared, but mostly very aroused and ready for more. And as his pink tongue came out to lick his lips Howie couldn't resist and kissed him again, his hands wandering freely over Nicks soft white skin, finally coming to rest next to his rock hard cock. He broke their kiss long enough to ask softly: "Would you like me to touch you there, Nick?" Another hungry kiss was all the answer he needed and he slowly began to move his hand up and down Nick's erection. He was rewarded by a series of moans and pants and he decided to make it even better. His mouth left Nick's and moved downwards, leaving wet trails and sucking on all the right spots.

Nick's hands were tangled in his hair and he was making senseless noises while he tried to get Howie to reach his goal quicker. But Howie took his time and when he finally licked the tip of Nick's cock it was already leaking pre-cum and Nick was close to losing control. He looked adorable with his head thrown back, his hands twisted in the carpet and his hips lifting, trying to get Howie to swallow more of him. "Please, D...please, I...I need... please..." How could Howie resist this? So he relaxed his throat and took in as much of Nick's cock as he could, one hand fondling Nick's balls, feeling them tighten under his touch, while the other had to hold Nick's hips down to keep him from gagging him. It didn't take much until Nick came, screaming Howie's name and Howie swallowed every last drop before moving up to kiss Nick and cradle his shivering body against his own.

As he had recovered a bit Nick looked at Howie, blushing a bit but with curiosity in his eyes: "Do you want me to do... *that* to you, too, D?"  
Howie smiled at him and kissed him softly. "That'd be great, Nicky!"  
Nick blushed again and studied the wall behind Howie's head. "But... but you have to tell me what to do... I.. haven't..." Howie made him look at him and smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine, don't worry!"  
They kissed again and Nick timidly laid a hand on Howie's hardness, caressing it a bit careful at first, as if it could bite him. But it felt nice and Howie lay back, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Nick's lips kissing their way down his body while the movements of his hands became more skilled. "You're doing good, Nick - very good!" Howie said, his breathing getting rugged.

And then Nick's lips closed over his cock and he began to suck and lick, trying to do what Howie had done to him earlier, also using his hands.  
Gosh, the boy was a natural at this, Howie thought as a throaty moan escaped him. He repeated that out loud and Nick mumbled something against his shaft, the vibration almost making Howie cum right then. He couldn't stop his hips from lifting, although he really didn't want to make Nick gag. But Nick didn't seem to mind and simply held Howie down while continuing his ministrations, taking in more and more of Howie's erection. He couldn't take in all of it and used his free hand to stroke the hard shaft and caress the sensitive balls.

Howie felt himself getting close, his hands moving over his cock faster and faster as he imagined the look of Nick's head bobbing up and down, bringing him to the edge. He moaned Nick's name as he exploded and imagined that Nick swallowed it all, before smiling up at him and asking: "Did I do it right, D?" Howie collapsed against his pillow and pictured that he held Nick in his arms and whispered: "You were great, Nicky, absolutely fantastic!"  
Nick sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Howie, saying tiredly before dropping off: "I sure hope we're going to do this again when we room together for the next time!" Howie kissed his temple and whispered: "That would be nice, Nicky..."

In his lonely bed Howie opened his eyes, feeling comfortably relaxed and tired. Yes, this was certainly one of his favorite fantasies - he almost regretted that he had never tried to make it come true. But at least he wasn't bored anymore...

 _The bus continued its journey through the dark night as the clock turned to 12:00 a.m. Each guy in turn looked at his clock and sighed. Another Valentine's Day bites the dust._


End file.
